Several types of electronic game systems exist. Games can be played on dedicated game consoles or on general purpose computers. Further, games can have one or more players and can be played using a single game system or a network of game systems, such as massively multiple player online role playing games. Games can be loaded onto an electronic system from a portable storage device such as a CD, or games can be downloaded from a computer network such as the Internet. However, different electronic game systems are desirable.